Tout simplement
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Se passe après Révélation. Jasper écrit une lettre à Edward pour lui avouer cette chose qui le fait souffrir. Edward lui répondra-t-il ? Et puis, comment réagira-t-il face aux révélations de Jasper ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Tout simplement

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** Edward/Jasper

**Résumé :** Se passe après Révélation. Jasper écrit une lettre à Edward pour lui avouer cette chose qui le fait souffrir. Edward lui répondra-t-il ? Et puis comment réagira-t-il face aux révélations de Jasper ?

**Situation :** Après Révélation

**Particularité :** Ce texte est écrit pour le concours de Drabble Décembre/Janvier du forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers – Fanfictions »

**Thème à suivre :** « _Vous devez écrire une lettre de la part de untel pour untel. Les personnages sont au choix._ »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour ! Me revoici avec un petit Drabble _(à rallonge vu qu'il a atteint les 500 mots). _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera peut-être envie de lire une suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_« Edward,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que nous nous voyons tous les jours. Eh bien parce que je peux sentir que tu t'interroges de plus en plus sur le fait que je bloque mes pensées depuis quelques mois, et ta frustration commence à me donner mal au crâne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire par là._

_J'écris cette lettre sur une lubie, sans y avoir réfléchi, donc logiquement Alice ne verra rien. Puis de toute façon, si elle le découvre, je vivrai peut-être mieux._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je voudrais te livrer mes pensées, ici, sur ce papier._

_Si je reste silencieux face à ton pouvoir, c'est parce que depuis quelques temps, depuis presque mon retour d'avec Alice et cet hybride, j'ai, comment dire, un peu plus de sentiments pour toi._

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, je dirais même que je t'aime tout court. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu… ni si cela partira. Je sais juste que je suis jaloux de ta femme. J'en deviens fou. J'envie Bella et repousse Alice._

_Quand je te vois l'embrasser elle, j'ai envie de l'envoyer balader et de ravir ta bouche pour l'éternité. _

_Sans oublier que depuis quelques temps tu te rapproches de moi dans le but de passer outre ma barrière mentale. _

_Ton odeur m'enivre, te voir tout simplement m'excite. Je te veux Edward. Aussi simplement que cela. Je te veux dans mon cœur, dans mon lit, et plus les minutes passent, plus je vois tous ces couples heureux autour de moi et plus je dépéris._

_Tu dois penser que cette lettre est une blague de ma part et de celle d'Emmett et sache que moi aussi j'aimerais. Mais cela n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais que tu gardes ceci pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas en plus détruire cette famille à laquelle je tiens._

_Peut-être qu'un jour cet amour pour toi partira comme il est venu, mais d'ici là, je voulais que tu saches que je pense à toi tout le temps… et pas de la manière la plus chaste._

_Je pense constamment à nous, nus l'un contre l'autre. J'efface de ma mémoire toutes les images et tous les souvenirs où tu es avec Bella pour la remplacer. Je dois aussi avouer que quelquefois, je vous espionne et vos moments intimes sont pour moi une torture sans l'être. Je vois enfin ton corps dans la passion, ton sexe en action. Tes mains caressantes et ta bouche dévorante._

_Et tout cela, je l'imagine sur mon corps, dans tes bras._

_Je suis torturé par tout ça et je ne veux pas m'en défaire. Sais-tu que ce que je ressens pour toi est cent fois plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour ma femme ?_

_Maintenant que j'ai déballé mes sombres pensées, j'espère que tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi. Cela me ferait encore plus souffrir. Je veux garder cette place auprès de toi, même si c'est celle d'un frère._

_Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, ton frère qui t'aime tout simplement »_

* * *

**J'espère que ce Drabble vous a plu ! **_Il fait 2 pages, 505 mots._

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit en laissant une review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et je l'espère d'avoir aimé ce Drabble,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Drabble republié corrigé le 03 juillet 2011_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Tout simplement

**Rated :** K+ _(Migrera peut-être en « M » mais rien n'est sûr)_

**Couple :** Edward/Jasper

**Résumé :** Se passe après Révélation. Jasper écrit une lettre à Edward pour lui avouer cette chose qui le fait souffrir. Edward lui répondra-t-il ? Et puis, comment réagira-t-il face aux révélations de Jasper ?

**Situation :** Après Révélation

**Particularité :** Le premier chapitre de cette mini fic a été écrit pour un concours de Drabble sur le forum « Harry Potter, Twilight et autres univers - Fanfictions »

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteure** : Bonjour. Après un temps horriblement long pour certains, me voici enfin avec la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Suite**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je lui faisais l'amour comme toutes ces années… mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Plus depuis cinq ans, plus depuis que j'avais fait l'impensable.

Mais les cris de plaisir de ma femme me ramenèrent à l'instant présent et je simulai le plaisir, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude. J'éjaculai sans jouir et ne lui en montrai rien.

Je me laissai ensuite aller sur elle, et Bella m'enlaça puis embrassa mes cheveux.

Elle ne voyait rien et cela me peinait, comme ça me rendait joyeux.

Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ?

Et ma fille ?

Et ma sœur ainsi que le reste de la famille ?

- On devrait aller rejoindre les autres, ils doivent être rentrés maintenant, murmura ma femme.

Je ne répondis pas et me dirigeai vers le dressing, où je pris une chemise en lin blanche et un pantalon noir. Je me regardai après quelques secondes dans le miroir et vis dans le reflet qu'elle enfilait une robe en soie noire.

Un autre jour, j'aurais complimenté sa beauté, mais là j'avais juste envie qu'elle sorte d'ici, de ma vie, de mon éternité.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas quand je lui avais pris sa vie par égoïsme, pensant l'aimer pour le reste de ma vie.

- Edward, tu viens !

Je lui souris et la suivis en courant à ses côtés, vers la villa de mes parents et du reste de la famille. Nous étions restés à Forks en jouant avec le feu par rapport à notre physique qui n'évoluait pas trop. Nous allions d'ailleurs devoir bientôt quitter cette ville, malgré le non-désir de Nessie de partir de cet endroit qui plaisait tant à son loup. En chemin, on croisa justement Jacob et mon bébé. Cette dernière était installée sur le pelage du loup massif. Ma fille se jeta dans mes bras et me raconta sa journée d'hier, à la Push.

Elle paraissait avoir quinze ans maintenant, mais elle restait toujours mon bébé. Ma fille !

- Papa, dis, avec Jacob, on veut aller en weekend… on peut y aller ?

- Ca dépend où, dit Bella.

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, dis-je passant outre la question de ma femme.

- Chouette !

Elle me fit un énorme bisou et se remit sur le dos de son loup. Jacob m'envoya ses remerciements mentaux et je pus très clairement me rendre compte de sa joie au fait de pouvoir emmener ma fille à Paris. La ville de l'amour, selon les humains. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour y aller avec…

- Tu aurais pu… commença Bella en me coupant dans mes pensées.

- Tu devrais la laisser vivre, toi l'ancienne humaine qui a risqué sa vie ! Lui répondis-je amer qu'elle ne laisse jamais notre fille vivre sa vie.

- P'tit con, entendis-je derrière moi, ayant déjà repris la course vers la villa, la distançant rapidement.

Elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs de nouveau-né depuis longtemps maintenant et je pouvais de nouveau courir sans être près d'elle.

Quand enfin la villa fut en vue, je me ruai avec encore plus de rapidité, me rendant compte qu'une seule personne était présente. Sans délicatesse, je montai les marches et pénétrai dans sa chambre.

_Il_ était beau, calme et serein.

Il me regardait avec cette émotion dans les yeux. Celle qui me faisait comprendre qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette mascarade, des non-dits…

- Pas le temps, dis-je en me ruant sur lui en en lui dévorant la bouche.

Je savais que j'avais encore quelques secondes avant que Bella ne puisse nous entendre, alors je le serrai contre moi et profitai de son corps, celui que j'aimais depuis cinq ans… depuis que, voulant aller nager, je l'avais vu nu… tellement beau, désirable dans l'eau du lac.

J'avais eu connaissance de ses sentiments pour moi deux ans avant ce moment précis et depuis sa lettre j'avais fait comme demandé, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais même pensé à ce moment-là, en le voyant si différent en tenue d'Adam, que ses sentiments avaient changé vu que je n'avais jamais rien remarqué sur ses traits m'informant du contraire, bien que je n'aie plus eu accès à ses pensées et ce depuis ces deux années écoulées.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là près du lac, il y a cinq ans, il avait capté mes émotions et après une partie de chasse entre nous quelques mois plus tard, nous avions passé le cap. Cela avait été un simple effleurement des lèvres, avant que je ne me sauve. Puis après cette fuite de ma part, quelque semaines plus tard, pendant que je faisais à manger à ma fille, il était apparu dans mon dos et avait bécoté mon cou. Naturellement.

- Stop… me dit-il tout bas.

Je me reculai et tout aussi rapidement, je descendis au salon et pris place dans un fauteuil, livre en main. Jasper me suivit et adopta la même position. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma femme passa la porte et dit, tout joyeuse :

- Alors Jazz, on lit !

- Eh oui Bella… les autres sont toujours à Denali, je dois bien m'occuper.

Ma famille était partie cette nuit et logiquement devait rentrer d'ici peu.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas parti au fait ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur mes genoux.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas y aller…

- On y va, Edward ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu Kate, dit Bella en coupant de ce fait Jasper.

- J'n'ai pas envie et puis Nessie ne voudra pas venir, alors…

- Elle viendra, point barre ! Me coupa-t-elle aussi.

- Bella, ne recommence pas ! Tu fais à ta fille ce que tu n'aurais pas supporté, dis-je véhément en me levant. Et puis les autres doivent déjà être sur le chemin du retour.

- Soit, j'irai seule alors.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne et me lança, déjà loin :

- Je t'appelle en arrivant.

Je me retrouvai donc avec lui dans le salon et seules la distance entre nous ainsi que ma femme me retenaient de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire les pires outrages.

- Impatient, me dit-il en reprenant sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

Salaud ! Pensai-je en tentant en vain de lire ses pensées.

Ce petit con arrivait très bien à me les cacher depuis tout ce temps.

Et Dieu savait que je voulais les lire en cet instant.

* * *

**Voilà, la suite est publiée. **_Elle fait 5 pages, 1.072 mots._

**J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Dites-le-moi si le cœur vous en dit en laissant une review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Suite publiée le 03 juillet 2011_

_**Ps**__ : Je me demande vraiment si une autre suite s'impose pour cette histoire. Je vous laisse juger et me donner votre avis._


End file.
